Patricia Schade
Patricia Schade (パトリシア・シェイド) is a witch from Britannia and a member of the 504th Joint Fighter Wing. Her nickname is "Patti". Background Born from a witch mother and a trader who is also connected to the Royal Family of Britannia. Her father went to college together with Lynette's father, and they competed with each other in sports as well as academics. Her family was friendly with the Bishops during her early years, but it seems like she does not remember much of it since she moved out being when she was little. Patricia's father sometimes tries to stir up a feeling of rivalry between the two families, but Patricia herself doesn't really seem to care. She is also quite unimpressed with how her father sometimes dotes on her too much. She traveled around in countries belonging to the Britannian Commonwealth when she was small together with her grandfather and father, something that helped broadening her mind and gave her a cheerful, sociable, and for her age, calm and composed personality. She initially served on the mainland defense after joining the Britannia Air Force, but without any success. She moved to the 126th Squadron of Malta island defense, where she was engaged in maintaining supply lines. She defeated Neuroi coming from Africa and achieved successful results. While defending the island of Malta, she met Doglio's wingmen, Flying officer Tarantola, and deepened her friendship with the Romagnan witch. They worked together during multiple missions, and destroyed the dome-shaped Neuroi base on Crete. When Doglio got severely injured, Patricia cheered up Tarantola, and they went to visit her together. After escaping from the temporary crisis, she moved from Malta to Britannia and returned to her homeland defense position, but since she has become successful, she was invited to participate in the establishment of the 504th Joint Fighter Wing. She favors a fighting style with focus on support, but this has also lead to her own aerial victory score not really increasing in a way that was expected of her. However, due to her excellent support capabilities, she is indispensable for the 504th JFW, which has many assault witches. Her individual victory count is not very high, only 12 shots down recorded, but the number of Neuroi shot down due to her support is several times that. Despite performing well in the withdrawal battle of Venice after Operation Trajanus, she had to rest for a while due to complete exhaustion of her magical power. Personaliy Patricia is cheerful, sociable, calm and have a composed personality. She can get close to anyone immediately, but at the same time since peoples are separated quickly in war time, she prefer to not deepen friendships more than necessary. Abilities Despite having no particular ihnerent magic, she is a very gifted shield controller, being able to adjust and optimize the strength and size of her shield to the enemy's attacks in order to use as less magic as possible. This exquisite magic control also means she can stay in the air for an extended period of time. Quotes ”Well, I guess I have to show Papa my good sides sometimes too.” Appearances Other *504th Twitter Story, Part 3 *Strike Witches Kurenai no Majo Tachi Trivia *Her ace archetype is Patrick "Paddy" Schade. *Her Spitfire MkV (BP850) is a unit that was dispatched to Malta and equipped with a desert air filter. Her Spitfire Mk22 (PK331) is the latest model sent from the home country to replace the unit lost during Operation Trajanus. Gallery Patricia_world_witches_1.jpg Patricia_world_witches_2.jpg Category:Strike Witch Category:504th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Flying Officers Category:Britannia